


【农橘】拂晓 08（完）

by hugesweet



Series: 【农橘】拂晓 [8]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet





	【农橘】拂晓 08（完）

蛋壳被敲出一条裂缝，被外力掰开后便落进热过的平底锅，在橄榄油的环绕之下蛋清迅速变白膨胀，半熟溏心蛋起锅后撒了一点盐和黑胡椒粉末。

培根下锅。

“好香。”

做个早饭也不清净，一双手绕在腰间，隔着睡衣布料随意在身上游走，鼻息一直打在后颈的腺体上，湿漉的头发一直在颈间像大型犬撒娇般拱来拱去，好香也不知道是什么香。

水珠顺着发丝滑进衣领，从蝴蝶骨之间的凹陷一路向下坠落，冷得人一激灵。把培根煎焦之前林彦俊关了火，在手臂围成的圈中转了个方向，捣乱的大型犬依旧毫无自觉，原本覆在腰上的手顺着就摸向睡裤包裹的臀瓣。

 

“干嘛不吹头发。”林彦俊用搭在肩上的毛巾给他擦擦狗头。

“要姐姐吹。”高高的Alpha稍微垂着头让他蹂躏。

“自己没手哦。”说着隔着毛巾多揉了几下。

“我是伤患，哎呀好痛我举不起手了需要休息。”陈立农把半身重量枕在林彦俊的肩上，跟着踉跄时后腰的手又稳稳托住，顺势在丰厚红润的唇瓣啄了一口。

陈立农的屁股上挨了不轻不重的一巴掌，“哎呀不行了，伤患要倒下了。”搂着腰就把人半拖半抱回了房间。

 

洗发水用的是林彦俊的，整个狗头洗得香喷喷。林彦俊站在他敞开的两腿之间，揉着椅子上的人的头吹干，顺带多掐了几把脸颊。

“快点换衣服。”他揉揉靠在肚子上香喷喷的头。

“啊，生活不能自理了。”陈立农搂紧了腰，继续在肚子上蹭蹭却被提溜着后颈的皮肤强行拉开，“明明就很喜欢给人家穿的叭，还特别喜欢给人家系领带。”

林彦俊深吸一口气，彳亍，全被看得透透的。

“去把我给你挑好的衣服拿过来，动作快点，我们快迟到了。”林彦俊把人转了个身推出去。

“为什么非得要去啊。”陈立农把挂着的西装递到他面前，显然很不满意。

“人家邀请了我们，总不能驳了面子。”

Alpha脱衣服的样子很帅，双手交叉拽着衣角再迅速往上脱，上半身线条分明的肌肉鼓了起来，腹部还会随着动作鼓起又松下。伤口前几天已经拆线了，只是疤还留在那。林彦俊把衬衫扣子一颗颗系上，“更何况，有好戏上演，我们怎么能错过？”

 

订婚仪式在海边不远的岩石草地，他们到的不算晚，陈立农只跟在林彦俊身后，毕竟参加这种订婚仪式，一个吃过他Omega豆腐，另一个谋害他小孩，怎么想都是应该把两人绑在架子上烤着吃，哪有心思给笑脸送祝福。

Calvin看见来人便春风得意地走了过来，“两位肯来真是太给我面子了！”

“太子爷面子大，我们哪敢不来。”林彦俊微笑着寒暄。

“有的！毕竟农农也算是我的媒人了，要不是农农给的分手费，我哪能有钱去做项目投资，再认识太子爷呢？”陈立农一愣，Calvin瞧着林彦俊还微笑着没什么反应，便耸肩摆摆手，“哎呀，我是不是说了不该说的？我还要去招待其他宾客，那我先失陪咯？”

待人走了不愿，林彦俊这才转身，陈立农眼神虚瞟就是不肯定点落下。

“什么分手费？”

“emmmmm……那是个意外。”

 

欢腾一阵后各宾客入了座，宣读完誓言便在万众瞩目下交换了订婚戒指，他其实还挺怕林彦俊受刺激做出什么过激的事来的，可望向身旁的Omega，似乎有一丝丝，笑容？太子爷自不会辜负期望，在起哄声之中拥吻了Calvin，分开时Calvin还不停喘息着，红着脸犹如小媳妇般娇羞地低着头躲在身后。

“好的！三分三十秒！给二位一点休息的时间，让我们看看亲朋好友都带来了什么祝福~”司仪将镜头引到大屏幕。

华盛股份的各大股东、合作方、同辈的好友都送上了祝福，其中还有他和林彦俊，记得婚庆团队上门来请求录制时他正想赶人出门，却被林彦俊拦下了，基于礼仪他们作为陈氏集团和林氏少东家送上了祝福。

“你的脸好臭哦。”大屏幕上的表情相当不情不愿，林彦俊坐在一旁，前臂搭在他肩上，这会儿还有心情笑他。

VCR播完之后屏幕回到了直播界面，现场无一不在催促什么时候结婚什么时候有小孩。

 

Calvin正红着脸沉浸在喜提王老五的喜悦之中时，大屏幕突然换了内容，一个身着简朴的男子出现在白色背景墙前，“Calvin，今年是我们在一起的第五年……”

 

“这谁？”  
“不知道。你认识吗？”  
“不认识。”  
“Calvin脚踏两条船？”  
“甩了前任攀高枝吧。”  
……

现场开始骚动，宾客的目光纷纷又台上的主角转移到大屏幕。“阿杰？”陈立农一眼就认出屏幕里的人，只是面色憔悴。

“这什么东西！录像坏了吗？马上关掉！”Calvin指着两侧的团队喊道。

几个工作人员跑到操作台前正准备关掉莫名其妙转为录像的屏幕，台下的华圣老太爷却举手示意继续，工作人员在Calvin和老太爷之前权衡站队，最终还是选择了真正的金主。

 

“刚从村落里出来打拼时无依无靠，是你给了我支持和鼓励，你就是我生活里唯一的阳光。每天能看见你在几平米大的厨房为我做饭，能拥有你的感觉真好。”屏幕里的人一回想到过去便泪框泛红。

“这男的在说什么！我不认识他！！”太子爷的眼神在屏幕和身旁人间流转，台上的Calvin已经开始急躁不安。

“我们在一起时是那么轻松又快乐，可你明明说要和我在一起，为什么要去和别人订婚？为了你我什么都愿意去做！！”

“你说陈先生强迫你，他的Omega以为你是第三者，欺辱你还拳脚相向。为了替你出气，甚至……你让我去害林先生流产，我也照做了！你说过了这阵我们就和我回去见父母，我放弃了刚盘好的店铺，回到村庄躲着，每天都在幻想我们的婚礼，可我等到的确是你身边站着另一个人！我们的关系就那么见不得光吗！！”阿杰咆哮着，头发凌乱显然情绪失控。

 

“这是脚踏几条船吊男人？”  
“二……三？”  
“流产？陈家小儿子那个Omega流产是他害的？”  
“那不是悬案吗？当时警察也没抓到真凶。”  
“这Omega可真是个狠角儿啊！”

 

台下顿时骚乱一片，宾客间窃窃私语根本无法控制。

“你胡说！！”主角手中的纯白色花束被当成重物扔了出去，却没得到应有的效果，软绵绵地砸在屏幕后落下。

“真的是胡说吗？”声音不再失真，而是从身后传来，Calvin惊恐万分，难以置信地回头吓出一身冷汗，“Calvin，我再问你一次，愿意离开这跟我走吗？”一巴掌突然糊在阿杰脸上，火辣辣的。

“滚！马上滚离我的订婚典礼！谁要去你们那穷乡僻壤过苦日子！”气血上涌刚说出口才意识到自己说了什么，比慌忙捂着嘴更快的是冰冷的利刃抵在喉咙。

刀永远比枪更具有恐吓性，四周尖叫着，不少宾客开始起身乱窜，陈立农迅速搂紧身旁的人，生怕混乱之中他们又走散了。

安保人员迅速反应，按老太爷的意思，制服阿杰的同时，Calvin也被一并带了下去，整场订婚仪式讽刺得像一场闹剧。

 

得知和Calvin恋爱期间拿来当人肉ATM占了不少便宜还被劈腿的小陈自然心里不爽，车也开得不稳。

“阿杰是怎么做到的？播放录像到出现在现场，背后没有助力很难做到的吧？”陈立农偷瞄了一眼后视镜。

“我怎么知道？有志者事竟成吧。”林彦俊撑着下巴看车外倒退的街景。

……？

“真的不是你吗？”陈立农小心翼翼地试探。

“你怀疑我？”林彦俊扭头。

“没有没有没有！我就是好奇！”陈立农马上坐直了身子。

“话说回来，分手费是怎么回事？我们农农钱多到没地方花吗？”话题陡然一转陈立农无力招架，在凌厉的目光之下支支吾吾老半天吭不出一声。

 

倒进车库，下了车林彦俊也没理他，彩云村的合同这段时间定下来了，冲了杯斋咖准备跟进一下进场情况，电脑屏幕边缘的黑色部分总能反光看见背后的动作，一会儿穿睡衣站着调整人鱼线上的裤腰带，一会儿假装脱了换衣服秀肌肉，一会儿躺在床上总发出奇怪的声音，可劲儿折腾，浑身的细胞都在叫嚣着快来爱我。

憋着笑偏不理他，起身重新续一杯时床上的人终于坐不住了，“干嘛？”

从身后将他包裹住，闷闷地在耳边说：“我要坦白。”

林彦俊也不回头，捏着杯子把手顺他的话，“哦，坦白什么？”

“当时又不知道他有那么坏，我人那么好，当然好聚好散啦！而且要回来多没面子哦，我都不好意思讲。”声音越来越小，搂紧了人也不松手。

“嫌丢人就可以白送喔。”

“那，那我就是做错了嘛！我能怎么办嘛！”

 

豁哟，讲话那么大声，做错了很有理哦！

怀里的人刚一转身，原本搂着腰的手就顺着贴在屁股上，猛然往上一托，把人吓得不得不攀着他的肩保持稳定，林彦俊这一双腿被迫卡在两边腰肌外侧，被人摆了一道。

两个人都倒在床上，咖啡杯落在地毯，滚了没半圈就因为把手的阻拦而停下来，“姐姐不原谅我的话，我就——”

电话铃很读不懂空气的响起，林彦俊看着压在身上表情也垮掉一半的人摸向陈立农的手机，是陈妈妈打来的。

真的很难忍住不笑，他捏着陈立农的脸：“喂，妈妈，是我，我是彦俊。嗯，好，我知道了，那晚上吧，好，拜拜。”

“妈妈说晚上过去吃饭，好久没见面了，顺便看看你的伤。”锁了屏幕顺势翻身调了个位置，刚好骑在脸被捏红的人身上，正要后退下床呢又被捞了回来。

“都不爱一爱你的大宝贝吗？”皱巴巴的脸躺在床上，掐着Omega的细腰就是不撒手。

“这个宝贝太难伺候了，工作都没时间做。”林彦俊扭着腰想下来，只是扭着扭着感觉屁股底下的东西越来越烫，真是骑虎难下。

“就关心一下宝贝啦！哪里难伺候了他又乖又听话还很能干！”大狗狗撒娇耍赖哪里招架得住，掐着腰摇晃不停，Omega的头发也被甩得乱颤，一使蛮力就把人拽倒在床上，手脚并用架在他身上限制行动，林彦俊感觉看不见的狗尾巴正在疯狂抽打床单。

是太能干了。

“就一下，关心一下下。”  
“不行，要工作。”  
“求你了姐姐求你了！只有宝贝能给你快乐！”  
“拒绝，啊哈哈哈哈哈！陈立农你放开！”

 

出来得晚，逢高峰期堵在路上，到的时候已经迟到好久了。车库的门还开着，林彦俊催他别让长辈等太久，推开身前的胸膛也没什么用，半个身子靠在车门上吻得难舍难分。

“你们锁个车怎么还没好？”陈妈妈这一声可是惊着了腻在一起的两人，三个人都尴尬极了，妈妈咳了两声，喊他们快点进来吃饭，陈立农低头挠着后脑胡乱应着。

原本挺尴尬的，看陈立农这个样反而心情大好，林彦俊跟在后面，趁着灯光昏暗，食指像条小虫悄然钻进背后的衣摆，游走在裤子边缘，从左侧轻快地游走到右侧，然后——

拉扯。

再松开。

裤子边缘啪得弹回肌肤，猝不及防被调戏的Alpha捂着屁股回头鼓着腮帮瞪他，看不见的尾巴又在疯狂抽打空气了。

好像在告诉你，现在有点生气，但我忍了！

 

看着忍俊不禁，趁妈妈还没回头，林彦俊跑到前面，勾着他的肩膀凑近，温热又短暂的触碰后迅速又离开保持距离。

陈立农瞄着那猫伸出嫩红的舌尖舔了圈唇阔，在光线底下折射出光芒的瞳孔明目张胆地盯着他，十足挑衅。

你被发现了，但我没有。

 

人都到齐，陈妈妈吩咐厨房可以上菜了。太久没见了，回国之后一直很忙，加上情感也不再，不能登门瞧瞧他的苦命儿媳，陈妈妈很是自责。这会儿拉着儿媳妇左瞧瞧又看看，怎么看怎么觉得心里美。

“彦俊啊，妈妈真的好想你。立农说你每天都在忙工作，回来了还得加班。你说这个立信怎么回事，明知你身体不好还要把你请去帮忙。妈妈看看，现在身体都还好吗？”

“托妈妈的福，都很好。”林彦俊被陈妈妈牵着转来转去，上上下下都得看一遍，反倒是借口看伤叫回来吃饭的人被晾在一边。

“能不能吃饭，人都给你转晕了。”陈立农在饭桌上喊。

“好好好，吃饭吃饭。”陈妈妈拉着怎么看怎么好的儿媳回了饭桌，边招呼吃菜边唠会儿家常。

 

“据报道，华圣股份圈外太子妃因涉一年半前本市某别墅区入室盗窃案，目前已被拘留调查。”

“该案件一直悬而未破，因争斗中失手使得户主Omega摔下楼梯导致流产可能是受到指使蓄意为之，案件正在进一步调查，我台也会持续跟进。该案件导致华圣股份部分市值蒸发，虽然不至于动摇企业根本，但摊上此案，产生的坊间负面影响也需要很长时间才能淡化……”

液晶电视还在播放消息，陈妈妈冷哼一声：“这个小贱人，真是便宜他了！就应该让他也挺个肚子也从楼梯滚一次！”

如果一切平安顺利，小宝应该也长牙学语了，想到他可怜的孙儿，陈妈妈更是愤愤不平，“陈立农你自己看看都招惹上的什么人！华圣都惹上一身骚甩不掉，都不敢想象要是他还跟着你，咱们家会给这个小贱人闹成什么样！”

陈爸爸咳了一声示意差不多可以了，再说下去大家都很难堪。

“妈妈，您也知道农农心地善良很容易就轻信别人，这次得了教训，以后都不会这样了，他现在很乖。”几乎隐形的公公，冲动易怒的婆婆，还有不敢吱声的老公，缓和气氛撑起全家的重担还得靠沉稳冷静懂得把握大局的林彦俊。

他落下碗筷，桌布底下的手搭在陈立农的手背上轻轻安抚，和工作时的雷厉风行不同，澄澈温和的眼神很能给予人温暖和力量，陈立农看着那双眼底的光芒，特别想抱住他，想要林彦俊摸摸他的头。

 

“吃饭吧，聊这些多不开心。”林彦俊招呼一桌三个吃饭，“咱们换个开心点的话题。”

“对对对，还是彦俊说的对。”陈妈妈又转了笑脸，还是二儿媳好，温柔贤惠大方得体，寄予了将来当家族儿子辈的话事人的厚望。

“彦俊啊，妈妈知道你忙，你和农农打算什么时候再努力一下？早点生好恢复，而且年纪越大啊越难怀上，妈妈不希望将来孙孙摆满月酒的时候妈妈是一张照片……”

咳咳咳咳——

“瞎说什么你！”  
“妈！”

饭桌上另外三人咳得连忙找水，林彦俊红着脸更不知道怎么回答，只得含糊着先应下来。

自从复合之后陈立农就悄悄试探底线，一步一步想摸透他的最终防线，这些天也越发胆大，闹了几次，逮着机会就想往里面留种。林彦俊怎么会不知道？

 

回去的路上陈立农见他闷闷不乐，平时再怎样也会搭几句，“我保证以后不会再去招惹除了林彦俊以外的Omega。”

刚停稳车还没熄火，突然冒出这么一句话把他愣笑了，“啊？真的吗？”

“真的，虽然这种承诺现在听起来就像空头支票，但是时间会证明一切，姐姐可以不相信我，但是我对自己还是蛮有信心的，如果我有二心，我就——”

一只手捂住嘴上。

林彦俊算是听明白了，这个家伙以为是又提起Calvin的事惹他不开心，可要怎么说呢？

两人在车里沉默了好一会儿，还是把车钥匙拔了。是不是真的不高兴？陈立农感觉自己可能搞砸了，连呼吸都是错。

替林彦俊拉开车门之后他就背靠在车门上不动，车库的门没关，月光就这么钻进来撒在一言不发的人身上，陈立农站在那真不知道该怎么办了。

“想一个人静静的话，那我就先回去。”他把外套脱了给人披在肩上。

如果是因为Calvin，那他确实还有好多好多的伤害不能弥补，也许他们还需要在往后余生中用更多时间去好好表达内心的想法和心意，就算沟通中有再多的偏差，也该将最纯粹的爱意传达出去。

 

食指像有无尽的力量，轻轻一捻袖口，就把他拉了回来，没有允许就再也无法走远。

“如果，我是说如果，不会再有孩子了，你会怎么办？”

陈立农很懵，不是因为Calvin的事？那这话又是什么意思？

“我快30了，过了最佳生育年龄的Omega怀孕几率很低。”林彦俊抿着唇考虑措辞，“上次流产对我身体有点影响吧，我知道你对我好，但我不想瞒着你。”

“因为这是两个人的事，我想知道你的看法。”

他搂住了这个曾经把所有的心事都宁愿埋在心底里烂掉的人，对，这是两个人的事，就算要承担后果也是两个人一起承担，林彦俊不可以赶他走的。

他们还有好长一段路要走，有很多方面需要去共同摸索，特别是相互沟通和体谅。他小林彦俊五岁，多数时候心智、情感的引导和处理问题时都不如林彦俊来得理性冷静，这倒没什么，只要林彦俊愿意领着他走，他也愿意尝试按引导的方向去成长为对方认可的人。

问题在于，当他的Omega情绪紧张混乱时，他作为一个Alpha理应去安抚和疏导。可这件事通常都是林彦俊在做，当转换角色轮到他时，总显得有点笨拙。不知道这话说得对不对，他想要表达的情感有没有传达到位。

害怕沟通传达时心意会层层递减，那他只能把一筐心意装得满满，哪怕给到你手里只剩一颗小心心也好。

 

“呐，首先这件事要论起因，那是我的错，不是你的。”他的头就枕在林彦俊肩上，因为讲话下巴不断开合，头在肩上一点一点，“然后呢，我想我们可以一起再试一试，养身体看病吃药我都陪你，先别忙着给自己盖章定论，那样我们就没有退路了。”

“实在不行，我们就去领养，你想要一个还是两个？”说话的人也是个大宝宝，下巴顶累了干脆把脸侧枕在肩上，鼻子正对着侧颈皮肤下的那根浅浅的青筋。

“所以林先生，可以让我陪着您再试一试吗？”

这个不算完美但坦诚的答案已经站直了身子，微低着头，一双星月般的眼睛就这么望着他，月光把脸上的小绒毛染上光晕。陈立农见他不开口，将右手伸出来，手心向上。

你快看，这是我的小心心，红颜色，叠得丑丑。  
收到了吗？

 

不过预期的那只手并没有直接落在手掌。

“什么？”  
“小虫子。”

食指指腹上沾着半厘米不到的小飞虫，从脸颊上摸下一拨就掉了，那手才落在等待已久的地方。

“抽空考虑。”

陈立农把穿过指缝的手扣紧了，笑嘻嘻地凑上前，呼吸就呵在人耳边，气音最挠人，“姿势我都行的。”

 

小陈揉着犯疼的屁股老老实实把人牵了回去。  
怎么打人鸭？

 

咖啡厅——

服务生将咖啡端上之后林彦俊才把手机递给他，垂着眼睫吹散腾升的热气抿了一小口，里面的主角很明显了，阿杰浑身颤抖，捏着手机的指节发白，是用了极大的力气。

手机落在桌上砸出巨大的声响，惹来周围的侧目，林彦俊有点不悦地皱着眉头。

“你从哪弄来的录像？！”

林彦俊耸肩，无可奉告。

“你让我看这个，想干什么！”阿杰显然怒气未消，说话的同时胸膛还剧烈起伏。阿杰只见对面的人挑眉，没有直接回答他的问题。

“Calvin能嫁入豪门也挺好的，再也不用缠着陈立农，有什么理由拒绝呢，毕竟对方什么都比你强。”咖啡快见底了，只剩薄薄一层，“不过你有一点倒是强过所有人。”

“什么。”  
“你知道他的秘密。”

“可你已经答应过的。”  
“我说过我要反悔吗？要做什么的是你不是我。”  
“你不就是想报复，遮遮掩掩，我凭什么要理你？”

林彦俊收回手机，抽了张纸巾，擦干屏幕上溅到的咖啡渍，解锁之后画面还定格在KTV包厢中欢爱的两人。

“我是在帮你，以你现在的条件，这辈子他都不可能看上你。”

“可等他身败名裂，除了你，还有谁会要他？”

门口的人愣住了，林彦俊也不回头，只是一心把玩手上的戒指，“慢慢考虑，我不急。”

 

一觉睡到中午了，醒来时床上就剩他一个人，踏出卧室就是一堆锅碗瓢盆撞击的声音，不知道还以为进了贼。他双手抱胸侧倚着门看里边的人抓耳挠腮苦恼得不行，还是把平底锅里的东西乘进餐盘里。

“啊，你醒了哦。”陈立农这才发现门口站了人，悄悄把盘子往身后推。

“那什么啊？”  
“煎蛋。”

林彦俊眯着眼露出一脸为难的样子，踩着水色棉拖鞋帮忙端出去，卖相一般，口感嘛emmm……

“太咸了。”  
“我就知道……”

东西也不想吃了，叉子一落，一脸懊恼沮丧的小Alpha像泄气的皮球靠在椅背。林彦俊手撑着头憋不住笑，更把人惹毛了。

“好嘛，晚上同你去看电影好不好？”  
“哦那你不是还有那个什么会要开，要不就是工作繁忙，把时间空给我多不好……”

演，继续，林彦俊就看他得了便宜还卖乖。

 

电影也没那么好看，光在吃爆米花了，陈立农将两个座位间的扶手打起来可以离得近一点，林彦俊想起来吃两颗，摸了半天空无一物，全被靠在肩上这个逼仔吃完了。

舔完手上的糖渍还想趁机擦他裤子上，一巴掌把手打得条件反射抽了回去。

影院在一条环海情侣路上，叫情侣路是因为扶手边就是一望无际的海面回头是远处商圈的霓虹灯夜景，都爱走市里的主干道，开车绕着情侣路开有点费事，所以这边车也少，很适合情侣谈情或者一家三口散步。

陈立农拉着他说要去情侣路上散散步，他也没那么想去，还不如打包点吃的回去在家躺着，然后啊这人也不顾他的意见，侧位站在他身后一双手臂将他整个人圈在里面，套了个捆仙绳似的半推半就地往前走。

“看什么啊？”  
“海啊，沙滩啊，星星月亮啊。”  
“乌漆嘛黑的。”  
“你仄个人很不浪漫诶！”

陈立农说爆米花吃多了口渴要去买水，什么买水，还不就是可乐雪碧芬达什么的，碳酸饮料冰箱里一堆一堆，菜都没地方装。高挑的身影慢慢变成小蚂蚁钻进栈道台阶下的道具租赁店，沙滩上的人三三两两的，夜里的海风带点腥味，他手肘撑在栈道栏杆上吹得不知道该说放松还是犯困。

一对小情侣吸引了沙滩散步人们的注意，站着的那个激动得来回蹦，眼看一个浪就要扑过来，跪着的那个赶紧盖上手里的东西往沙滩里面跑，站着的那个好像又变脸开始骂。

远远看着也被逗笑了，一个似乎说要补偿，拿着一个粗粗矮矮的东西放在沙滩上，蹲下来，赶紧跑远。林彦俊被爆破声响吓了一跳，眼跟着一束光冲到夜空，然后，他的眼里有了烟花。

Marry me.

冰镇过的易拉罐贴在脸颊被冻得难受，刚刚还没注意，买水的人已经从台阶下蹦跶着回来了，陈立农顺着他的目光回头，烟花已经暗淡了。

喉结上下滑动，可乐把双唇冻得通红，陈立农问他真的不渴吗？好吧是有点。易拉罐上的水珠顺着指缝滑下来，钻进衣袖里凉凉的。

“我们间接接吻了诶！”

易拉罐划出漂亮的抛物线落在垃圾桶，林彦俊一挑眉，其实也没什么，突然一说好像真被白占了便宜。一脸阴谋得逞的样子，林彦俊警惕地眯起双眼。

 

做人夫有千般好，衣服上干净的，桌上的饭菜是热的，还有那人是他的。但也有不好，比如——

“我好困。”  
“那你先睡。”  
“不要，我想等你。”  
“我又不跑。”

毛茸茸的头栽进软软的被子里，闷了一会儿，重新环抱氧气时脸红扑扑的。他往暖黄色的台灯那瞧了一眼，那人的目光在笔电和文件间徘徊，翻阅纸张在空气里留下声响。

往上挪，给自己垫了靠枕，他把手机拿了出来，双手横着端。

“陈立农。”  
“？”  
“很吵。”

陈立农不情不愿地哦了一声退出游戏界面，扒拉几下杂志，实在没意思又窸窸窣窣在床上滚来滚去。

两人共享一个生物钟，Omega不睡，他就不睡，Omega想睡，不想睡也要睡。

“诶呀。”  
“怎么了？”  
“疤抠烂了。”  
“……”

书桌前的人落笔、推椅、起身，拿了创可贴走过来，看见眯成条缝笑嘻嘻的眼睛就想扯着脸骂“干嘛手贱”，事实上他也这么做了，然后捂住嘴，很恶心吧啦的理由他可不想听，鸡皮疙瘩掉一地。

“能不能搬到床上来做啊？”  
“你不怕吵？”

 

笔电和人一起转移之后林彦俊就不得安生，看文件时手不太需要活动，就被贴在旁边靠着的人借去。温热的掌心就覆盖在他手背，拇指和食指压着他同样的两根施加点力将Alpha的戒指取了下来，再轻轻带上。

换你了。

对戒从修长的青葱玉指脱下，陈立农食指和拇指捻着圆环，对准无名指又小心翼翼地带上，旋转调整好最佳角度。

啾。

手背留下柔软温热的触碰，痒痒的，哪都痒痒的。目光还留在笔电屏幕，林彦俊抽回手敲键盘，但嘴角的弧度出卖了他。

“幼稚。”

幼稚本人皱眉嘟嘴有点委屈，不是很满意这个称呼。等林彦俊敲完审阅意见，神神秘秘地握了个拳头在他面前。

“干嘛？”林彦俊终于侧过头来了。

笑眼弯弯就是不告诉他，拳头也藏回身后。林彦俊顺着他的意思摊出右手，四指微弯，掌心顺着纹理凹成一个小弧度。

陈立农这才将拳头落在掌心展开，轻飘飘，痒痒的。

等拳头终于移开后林彦俊就噗呲一声笑出来，“这什么啊？”还以为是糖果什么的，然后恶心吧啦地说众生皆苦，你是草莓味的。

干嘛把鸭绒被的羽毛抠出来哦？

“喜欢吗？”

对方满心满眼等待他的夸奖，奇怪叻，为什么要喜欢一根羽毛哦，脑回路清奇。

 

他捏着茎放在面前，吸了一口气，再噘着嘴吹了出去。羽毛先是向上腾飞一会儿，再缓缓摇曳飘落在陈立农面前。

温热的信息素将他环绕，还闭着眼细细品味，一双手就覆在他脸颊，饱满柔和的唇瓣覆了上来，短暂地触碰之后便离开。

陈立农睁眼，那张脸近在咫尺。

“早点睡觉。”

不见反应，他又垂下眼眸，睫毛颤颤，在暖光灯下打出扇形的阴影，倾过身子又给了一个。

“那你不睡？”  
“我看完再睡。”  
“那好哦，不要太晚。”

得了奖励美滋滋地躺回床上，呼出一口带着音调的气，连空气都是甜的。

林彦俊转身继续审阅，手刚虚悬着放在键盘又想起了什么，盯着那根羽毛看了一会儿，扬起嘴角，把羽毛插进陈立农头发里。

 

妈妈，你在意大利过得好吗？  
我今天，遇到了天使。

他温柔又天真、坦率又真诚，怀揣着点小坏心思和满腔的爱，在星光与烟花之下热烈地向我奔来。

 

-END


End file.
